After Hurricanes
by LeeSeong-Ah
Summary: AU AU AU! Hiroki just got dumped by his old boyfriend and his best friend, Nowaki, cheers him up. Oneshot


He wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead before walking away. He stopped in his tracks, just a few paces away. I felt like reaching out and pulling him back. If only the rift didn't seem farther than he was. My hand tensed in desperation.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and continued his stride away.

The rain fell harder that night than any other.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I sat on the park bench. Hope was a narrow void. Yet I still sat there waiting for a bit of happiness. In actuality I was waiting for a friend so we could hang out but my sadness ached in every muscle. Even the sounds hurt me. It was like my memories were sounding in my head. Just sitting there I felt like a house of cards one blow from caving in.

"Hiro! It's good to see ya man," my friend walked up to me and set a hand on my shoulder.

The warmth made me ache more. I wanted to scream, but they were buried so deep in me that I wouldn't even allow myself to hear them. I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and sat next to me.

"So how have you been Nowaki?" I asked casually.

"Same as usual, job at the hospital is great. It nice to see the children's smiles when they feel better," Nowaki stood up, "Come on let's go to a café."

I stood and followed him. My first few steps were shaky as I realized the whole time I was sitting my body was tense. Holding back all I had wanted to let out. I regained my composure without Nowaki seeing though. I hung my head the whole time we walked, trying not to look at the beautiful day that followed my rainy night. Not like I could see past all the closed doors anyway.

We sat at a table in the back of the café and a waitress took our orders. Caffeine could probably be a good thing for me right now. I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding and stretched. Nowaki chuckled softly and I was once again reminded of my old boyfriend. His laugh sounded a lot like Nowaki's. I shook my head. I shouldn't be making comparisons of that bastard to my friend.

The waitress gave us our drinks and I silently sipped my coffee. Nowaki took a drink of his and watched me intently.

"What?" I asked after a few moments passed.

"You're unhappy. Actually quite depressed," He smirked playfully. "Did your boyfriend break up with you?"

I felt like the wind finally blew me away. Tears welled up in my eyes and I looked down hoping for them to leave before Nowaki saw. He was looking at me the whole time though, and the tears wouldn't stop. I felt so small at that moment. I grew up with the philosophy that men shouldn't cry and I just couldn't stop. A man like me was a waste of space.

"I'm such a waste of space," I muttered as I let the tears fall.

I heard feet of a chair scratch across the floor then I felt arms around me. Nowaki set his head on top of mine and held me. He was warm.

"You're original and can't be replaced. Don't think you're a waste of space," His voice was harsh but sweeter than normal.

"B-but he left me. He didn't like me. I just wasted his time, he's going to replace me," my sobs were muffled in his shirt as I spoke.

"You are irreplaceable in my eyes, Hiro," He held me closer to him.

I could smell his soft scent. He smelled like hand sanitizer and flowers from his part time job at the flower shop. It filled me with a reassuring feeling. My sobs slowed and I wrapped my arms around Nowaki. Now I knew why all the doors had closed. I had to open the one that lead me to the perfect road.

I pulled back and looked up at Nowaki. He wiped away my last few tears and caressed my cheek. He pulled his hand back and I followed it till I met his lips. The fireworks, as everyone says appears, filled me with warmth. Nowaki pulled away and smiled at me.

"I've always loved you, Hiro," He said.

He stood from his kneeling position in front of me and went a paid for our drinks. He came back and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the store. He intertwined our fingers as we walked down the road. I leaned against his shoulder slightly and smiled. I guess this is what they call the rainbow after the hurricane.


End file.
